roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhen
The Zhen is the only [[:Category:Advanced Ship|'Advanced']] Battlecruiser. Description The Zhen '''has a naturally flat design, which gives it a huge edge in dog-fighting. Its two Turrets are Advanced AutoLasers and AutoCannons, which help tremendously when it comes to fighting smaller ships. Most weapons will have more difficulty hitting the '''Zhen. It comes equipped with powerful Spinals, carrying two Small Torpedoes and two Medium Phasers that are capable of massive damage if you can hit the ship you are attacking. Interior The interior of the ship is very small, with room for just a pilot, and minimal paneling and decoration. On the bottom of the cockpit there is a picture of the Undertale character, Sans. Advantages * Fastest ship of its class. * The flat design makes it harder to hit. * Massive Spinal damage. * Shreds both small and big ships. * Large cargo hold for its class. * Great at hunting Aliens and Miners , thanks to its firepower and large Cargo Hold. * Effective in Swarms. Disadvantages * Rather low health. * Vulnerable bottom and relatively vulnerable backside, though this may not be an issue if the pilot is skilled. * The most expensive Battlecruiser, coming in at a whopping 250,000 Credits. * Little DPS for a Battlecruiser. * Damage per second is reduced drastically if the pilot is not skilled with Spinals. * Torpedoes are highly inconsistent, with a tendency of deviating from the intended path. (Likely a bug.) * Mostly considered not worth it due to the price and health. *Due to it being in rotation, you can only get it every once in a while. Strategy * This ship should be used primarily for pirating large Miners and Freighters since it can easily chase them down and score multiple Torpedo hits. * In team fight situations, use this ship for sneaking into blind spots of bigger ships for easy damage. * The Zhen's flat design will typically let you dodge most of the time, but beware of small turrets. * Avoid ships with highly accurate turrets (Such as the Ampharos or Mjolnheimr) As they will easily shred you. Version History * Introduced in .64d. * Price buffed soon after its release. * Price reduced, and weapons nerfed the day after it was released. * The Zhen’s 2 Medium Torpedos were nerfed into 2 Small Torpedos in an unknown version. * In .65a5, the Zhen had it's Dual Gatlings changed to Advanced AutoLasers and Advanced AutoCannons. * Turn Speed reduced from 0.75 to 0.7, Torpedo firing interval increased to 0.3s, Max Hull reduced to 1200 from 1000, Phaser barrel interval increased to 0.3 in .65b * Disabled along with all other Advanced Ships (previously identified as Artifact Ships) in version .65a (?). * Re-enabled in version .65b, but cost increased dramatically to 250,000 Credits. Also, it is no longer a VIP-only ship. * Remodeled in version .65b, and got its own unique Torpedoes. *Buffed and recolored in version .66b -- Shield/Hull increased from 950/1000 to 1150/1050, top speed increased from 200 to 250, phaser interval reduced from 0.2s to 0.01s. Trivia * Used to be the only Battlecruiser with multiple Torpedoes. * The Zhen is based on the Zhen from Star Conflict. * The ship has no faction color aside from the Turrets. * The top and bottom engines are unaligned. * Most expensive Battlecruiser in the game. * On the floor of the Zhen, there is a picture of Sans from the game Undertale. * If you try to say the Zhen's name in the in-game chat, it will be censored. * In Zhen's 3rd recolor Zhen's trails look like Halley's Comet Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Battlecruiser Category:PVP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Quest Category:Advanced Ship